The Christmas
by Nefariously
Summary: Christmas is a time of festive cheer... People are certainly celebrating it, especially Kanda and Allen. Yullen, fluff.


I hope you like this tidbit of a story D

**(9/2/08) I got the inspiration for this on a really cute picture of Allen, Kanda and Lavi (presumably) all dressed up for Christmas and holding presents. I really wanted to just glomp it. XD **

**I hope you like this tidbit of a story D**

**--**

Allen wrapped a thick woollen scarf around his frozen neck, shivering as the wind whipped across his face. He scuffed his feet in the ankle length snow and looked towards the sky.

December this year had been especially cold. But the population of the order had really gone their way to make it the best winter ever. Green and red streamers had been hung on the tapestries, and the fires that lit the corridors were bursting with their warmth. Christmas was a huge attraction too. They were Christians after all.

But if they really admitted the truth, they weren't thinking of God at all. Christmas was simply a time when the exorcist and finder's could escape cruel reality of the millennium earl.

Just like them.

He smiled. It had been 5 months since him and Kanda had confessed their feelings for each other. It had been such a wonderful moment to know that you had been loved. It made the stress of being an exorcist almost bearable. Yet as days passed, Kanda didn't do anything more than hold his hands once a while or give him a small hug.

He had loved even that. Oh yes, he had treasured every piece of memory he had with him. But it was never enough. He wanted something _more_.

He knew that he was being a bit selfish but no matter how hard he tried to be happy with what he already had, it never seemed to be enough. Even a kiss would be nice… Wouldn't suddenly wanting him ruin the bond's of trust that they have formed?

So the days had passed, nothing had ready happened. They successfully shielded their relationship from the other's, leaving even the chaste touches to be in private.

When Christmas came, Lavi had happily and nonchalantly invited them to shop for presents in the main shopping district in London. Allen agreed quickly but Kanda was not so easy. He had flatly refused at the start, but it was still true that he couldn't quite resist both Lavi and Allen's puppy dog eye's.

As a result, the three met at breakfast, Kanda swearing at everyone who so much as breathed. Lavi and Allen were in their own clothes but Kanda still in his exorcist uniform. Allen knew that Lavi had something in his mind when he told Allen to wait outside for Kanda and him. He hoped it wasn't anything drastic. Lavi had mugen to think about.

He looked into the grey sky and sighed. Lavi could be so unpredictable sometimes – not thinking of consequences when he played with Kanda's feelings. In fact, he had become even more drastic these days. After all, he could always rely on Allen to calm him down a bit.

Allen couldn't quite thank Lavi for that. His soft chuckle melded as it started snowing again.

The white droplets fell down onto the already white ground, gently swirly around Allen. He looked at headquarters' and smiled at the sight. Snow draped it's turrets and windows, making it truly look like a fairytale castle.

It was just like a fairytale; he mused, thinking about the absurdity of going present hunting with Kanda.

'Hey! Moyashi, we're here, let's go.'

Allen's head whirled onto the two figures standing before him. He hadn't even noticed them coming with him marvelling the building and all. The two were snuggling close, trying to prevent whatever heat they still have inside.

Allen's eyes landed on Kanda. He was a sight for sore eye's indeed.

For he was wearing a thick white coat that reached his legs and a black scarf that was draped across his neck, falling elegantly down to his hips. A cream coloured beanie sat on top of his let out hair, with a fluffy chequered pompom on top. Mugen was held instead of fastened onto a belt.

Blushing lightly, he frowned at Allen, who was practically gaping. Of course. No one had ever really seen Kanda without his exorcist coat or just plain shirtless. To make it worse, his already feminine features added with the tinge on pink on his cheeks made him practically endearing.

He didn't look masculine at all.

Allen wondered his he had ever looked at himself in the mirror wearing that. Probably not, else he would have tore it off a long time ago.

Lavi seemed to think along the same lines. 'You should see what you look like,' he told Kanda. He then turned to Allen. 'What do you think?' he asked, proud of his creation. Allen nodded, becoming quite red himself. Oh god, what if Kanda finds out what was currently going through his mind…

Lavi seemed to understand, because he waved a hand at them and happily said, 'Let's go!'

--

The moon was perched on the starless sky, unseen. A humongous Christmas tree stood high and tall in the middle of the bustling shops, a centre limelight of all the so-called tourist attractions. Neon orange light's shone from these and they poured onto the street, casting a light shadow over three particular shoppers.

Allen, Lavi and Kanda were sitting on the steps that lead up to the gargantuan pine. Bags stuffed with presents sat beside them, some already open – they were still young, which inevitably meant that they had the self control of zero. Apart from Kanda that is.

Allen had just spent possibly the best day of his life shopping for his present to him. Lavi had helped, knowing Kanda longer and better, he knew exactly what he would turn his nose on and what wouldn't. They had even thought of a impish way to get rid of the said boy. Well… dumping him while he was reading a book wasn't the best way but at least Lavi had believed it to be ingenious.

His mind certainly worked differently.

'Ne, what did you buy today then, Yuu-chan?' Lavi said, laying his head on Kanda's shoulder's. He smirked at Allen, making the fact that Kanda didn't jump his throat devilishly blatant. Allen pouted, but didn't say anything – he knew what Lavi's intentions were anyway.

'I bought present's for Komui, Lenalee, Arystar, Tiedoll, Jeryy, Reever, 62, Miranda –'

'Ok, we get your point, Yuu-chan, you bought presents.' Lavi cut across his words. He took a glance at Kanda for a second before guffawing loudly. Pulling on one of the two trademark strands of hair, he thoughtfully grinned. 'Though I thought you being with Allen would make you a bit less tense,' he slurred.

It was a remark, nothing else. Yet Kanda still scowled and shook him off, grounding his teeth dangerously.

Lavi caught the point he was trying to make and hastened to make an excuse. 'Ah… I need to go to the toilet,' he said.

He leapt up and promptly ran away. Wise – in Allen's opinion.

For a while, silence enwrapped them. Allen wasn't in a hurry to break it either. He found it oddly comforting for reasons unknown to him. After all words weren't Kanda's forte and nor were they Allen's. But they couldn't just sit like this. 'Kanda...?' he said slowly, 'did you buy any presents for me?'

As soon as the words slipped out, Allen bit his lip. He hadn't really meant to say that he expected any present he just – wanted to fill the silence.

They hadn't gone very far in their relationship yet, and he didn't know if he should be so straight forward with him? What if Kanda decides that he didn't like him anymore? Did he fall for someone else and was just trying to distant himself from Allen for the final blow?

Kanda glanced at Allen's worried eye's and snorted. He pulled the boy closer and smiled, the action making his hardened expression softer. 'What are you worried about?' he asked, pulling a loose strand of hair from Allen's face. Allen blushed, the simple words of comfort cutting quite deep. It was stupid really. Of course Kanda loved him, shouldn't he have known that? He leaned onto Kanda's chest and snuggled closer, bathing in the warmth that flowed through the thick winter clothes.

Kanda welcomed the gesture, wrapping his arms around Allen's shoulder's, the content smile lingering on his lips.

They didn't hear the distant snapping voice in the background. Lavi, who knew exactly what would happen as soon as he left, didn't go to the toilet. Instead, he snuck behind and took pictures from behind a bush littered with lights, where he had a clear view of them while they couldn't see him. He would show them to the rest of the order first, and then send them in as a present for both of them.

Lavi snickered and placed the camera safely inside his coat, where no prying eye's could ever enter.

--

Around midnight, Allen strolled into the main hallways that lead towards the cafeteria, wondering what snack he would like. He heard a few hushed giggles inside and frowned. Who but him would be awake at this hour?

'Ohh… He's so cute! Oh my god Lavi, you have to give me a copy,' said a voice was unmistakably female.

'I know… I mean I knew he was hot, but I never knew he was so cute!' This was followed by a squeal. Allen frowned. That was Lenalee's voice. 'Oh my god! They're hugging! He is squeal so lucky! I always knew they had something for each other.'

Allen's frown deepened. Who had what for each other? But his stomach growled, and he knew he couldn't evade his hunger forever. He slipped into one of the kitchens and resumed his near daily prowl.

--

Meanwhile, in one of the many room's of the order, there was still someone awake.

Kanda was preparing for bed when he heard the knock. He looked up and rolled his eye's, knowing exactly who it was. Stupid moyashi.

'What do you want, Allen?' he asked softly.

Outside the door, a smile crept onto the said boy's lips. He loved it when Kanda said his name out, lovingly yet with a strange kind of hardness.

'Can I come inside?' The voice was faint, but audible. Kanda stood up and opened the door warily, looking to see Allen back into his exorcist coat.

Allen muttered a quick word of thanks and sat himself down on the bed. Kanda craftily shifted his weight onto on leg and rose an eyebrow, looking at Allen expectantly.

He winced and looked away. In truth, Allen only knocked on his door because couldn't quite get back to his room. Of course, Kanda wasn't to know that. 'Um… well,' he paused, before gathering continuing with his great lie, 'I was just wondering what you were doing…'

Kanda snorted in amusement. 'It alright moyashi, you can tell me the real reason why you're here.' He might be apathetic but he wasn't slow.

Allen sighed and flopped down onto the bed. 'Yeah alright, I wasn't wondering,' he grumbled, defeated. 'Maybe I was a bit lost but who cares? I mean this place is so huge that anyone could get lost.'

'No, it's only you.'

Allen pouted, feeling a bit annoyed at his bluntness. 'Yeah well that would mean that I need someone to be helpful right?'

There was no response from Kanda, only a thoughtful silence. Allen sat up and glanced worriedly at the boy, worried that he did something wrong. Then, he shook himself. Why was he acting so jumpy? Not every movement he made went under the microscope dammit. Kanda made mistakes himself.

But as he looked up into his eye's and flawless face, he wondered if it was so.

Kanda certainly looked perfect at least.

'I was thinking of doing this tomorrow but do you want your present early?' he said, interrupting Allen's scrutiny.

Allen just nodded still uncertain, and Kanda leaned forward, pressing their lips together. For a moment, Allen froze under the touch, before returning the sentiment.

His mind was flooded with bliss as he realised that this was possibly the best Christmas present he had ever received. He slipped his finger's into Kanda's hair and returned to kiss, licking Kanda's lips before seeking entrance inside his mouth.

He was rewarded with a satisfied moan. Allen's hands flew to his hair but Kanda seemed to have more control than Allen thought. 'No… I just wanted this to be a kiss,' he muttered, pushing him away demurely.

Allen giggled, amused. He could hardly believe that Kanda was the innocent one out of the two. 'Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?' he asked, wondering what Kanda response that _that_ particular question would be.

His answer was immediate. Kanda's cheeks flushed even harder than before, making a tomato possibly feel ashamed. 'Absolutely not,' he defiantly muttered, trying to calm himself down.

Allen frowned. 'Then… can you tell me the directions back?' He didn't really want to face the prospect of trying to find his way to his room. He even got lost walking through supposedly the most familiar path, so what were the chances that he could mope his way back in complete foreign waters. The prospect was positively frightening.

'Useless,' Kanda muttered, but there was a tinge of relief in his voice. He stood up and opened the door, 'I'll take you back. Don't get your underwear in a bunch.'

Allen's relief was instantaneous. 'Thanks so much,' he said happily. Kanda grunted in response and walked out the door.

--

The corridor's were devoid of the usual light's that littered walls. It was pitch black – there was no difference to his sight whether his eye's were shut. Allen shivered, shifting a bit closer to Kanda, who knew the route well.

Even with that, Kanda still managed to stumble once or twice, ending in a wrong set of staircases or simply losing his direction but they somehow still managed to grope their around and towards his room. 'Be careful, there's going to be stairs soon,' he guessed.

Allen, who was trying very hard not to trip, heard but didn't reply. He lifted up his right foot, he expected to find a step, but only managed to find air. He gave a small yelp and tumbled down the stairs. Kanda could heard a sickening thump and tried to grasp for the boy.

'Allen?!' he cried, 'Are you all right?'

When they was no answer, he practically jumped down the staircase. He waved his hand frantically around. 'Where are you?' His voice was dipped with concern. Please don't let him be hurt too badly… 'Oh god Allen, I swear…'

A sniff was heard and Kanda immediately stopped. He bent down and wrapped his arms the source of the noise. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…' He trailed off, not knowing what to do in this situation. Allen sniffed again in response.

Allen was crying…?

'Are you hurt?' he asked softly, and immediately regretted it. Of course he was hurt. Who wouldn't be, if they fell down a set of staircases in the dark? He gently scooped his small frail body, which felt smaller than ever now and swiftly raced towards that infirmary.

Allen's head lolled in his arms, and he gave a small whimper. 'Nearly there,' Kanda breathed.

'Nearly where?' The weak voice sounded oddly reproachful.

'To the infirmary, bakka.'

'I don't need it, I'm – AH!' His comment was drowned it a gasp of pain. He squirmed and wriggled in Kanda's grasp before falling limp.

They had reached the infirmary by then. The lights were still open and there still seemed to be someone awake. Kanda shuffled in cautiously and then stopped in his tracks.

Lavi, who had been selling his pictures there, looked up in surprise, camera still in hand. His mouth dropped open at the sight of Kanda holding a limp and half crying Allen in his arms. A million different scenario's played in his head, did Kanda just save Allen from a burning building? Did Kanda just save Allen from falling from a skyscraper?

Allen groaned, and Lavi snapped out of his daydream. Allen didn't seem to realised that Lavi was standing right in front of him at all. 'Ne Kanda,' he said, 'It hurts… but I wanna sleep.' He then nuzzled Kanda's face, planting a soft kiss on his cheeks. 'Thanks.' He snuggled deeper into Kanda's coat clutching it with his good arm.

Kanda immediately turned beet red. He nearly dropped Allen in his embarrassment.

Lavi's jaw practically fell to the floor. He took another picture in slow motion before letting the camera fall onto the ground.

'Oh… My… God…'

He was so going to be a millionaire.

**--**

**(Somewhere is between the two entries) Has anyone thought of a nice way for Kanda to destroy the camera and Allen? Laughs **

**Yes, yes, I know. Yuu is disgustingly out of character but this is my first fluffy fic so you'll just have to bear with me. But hey, at least I posted this. I wrote it a long time ago and kind of just left it there. **

**(18****th**** April) **

**Yup, I didn't do any changes to it, when it was written about 2 months ago. **

**KK, this is my last Yullen fic I'm gonna post. D So you guys flame all you want cos of the OOCness, because I don't care. I was gonna write a sequel, but I gave up on that. I wrote half - they were gonna go ice-skating, but then… I decided it was too fluffy and it sucked. Yeah… my life story. Tyki/Kanda fic is coming up soon, hopefully.**


End file.
